<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Peter Met Wanda by Istoletime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206899">When Peter Met Wanda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istoletime/pseuds/Istoletime'>Istoletime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Avengers Family, Avengers Origins: The Scarlet Witch &amp; Quicksilver, Avengers vs X-men, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Mutants, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), X-Men Inspired, X-Men References, X-Men: Days of Future Past References, X-Men: Days of Future Past Spoilers, X-Men: First Class (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istoletime/pseuds/Istoletime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a thirteen year old Peter had gone to bed last night he had no clue that he would be waking up in someone's front yard, where was he? How did he get there? More to the point, who is Wanda Maximoff?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who Is Wanda Maximoff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought I'd try something different with young Peter Maximoff, I'm doing a crossover with Wandavision. What if Peter somehow managed to warp himself into Wanda's weird world, it would be an eye opener for sure.</p><p>It will be set in the late 60s since that's when I mostly set Peter's mischievous adventures, he's only in his early teens in most of my short stories.</p><p>-Wandavision doesn't belong to me.</p><p>-This oneshot is pure imagination.</p><p>-Thank you for the Reviews, Alerts and Faves.</p><p>Take care and Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter Met Wanda - Part One</p><p>New Jersey - 1969</p><p>Stirring in his sleep Peter rolled over onto his side and reached for his alarm clock, but his eyes soon snapped open when he felt his hand touching a weirdly shaped object. It took him a few seconds to focus on what he was touching, it was a happy looking garden gnome with a wheelbarrow.</p><p>Peter yelled slightly while he sat up straight, he had no idea what was going on. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and yawned loudly, it wasn't long until he noticed that he was sitting on someone's front lawn. He had no idea how he had gotten there, he could have sworn he had gone to bed last night in his house. He was still wearing the clothes he had fallen asleep in last night, his goggles were still on his head and he was wearing his sneakers. But there was one thing he knew for sure, he wasn't in his basement anymore.</p><p>" Something tells me I'm not in my basement anymore..." Peter muttered.</p><p>Peter looked over his shoulder when he heard a group of people laughing, it sounded like someone had their television set on really loud. He got to his feet and took a look at his new surroundings, he was in a suburban area. The neighbourhood looked like something out of a television series his Mom would watch with his Grandma Maximoff on weekends, it was tidy looking and quiet.</p><p>" What the F***..." Peter said.</p><p>Peter covered up his mouth with his hand when he heard a beeping sound, he then heard a group of people doing a woo-oo-oo sound. He removed his hand from his mouth and swore again, but his swear words were replaced with the beeping sound once again. It sounded that one of those noises you heard in television shows when they censored out bad language, he felt like there was an audience watching him.</p><p>" Oh my, you have a potty mouth!" Someone said.</p><p>Peter looked over his shoulder and saw a woman standing not far behind him with a trash bag in her hand, the woo-oo-oo sound soon returned again. The woman had a look of shock on her face, she was staring at Peter. She had shoulder length red hair and blue eyes, her dress style was very sixties.</p><p>" What are you doing on my lawn?" She asked.</p><p>" I'm not sure..." Peter replied.</p><p>" Wait, are you here to mow the lawn?" She asked before she put the white bag in the trash can. " Did Vision call your Mom? He did mentioned something to me about hiring someone to mow the lawn this weekend."</p><p>" I think you've got the wrong guy." Peter replied.</p><p>" Then what are you doing here?" She asked.</p><p>" Let's say I woke up here." Peter replied.</p><p>" Are you homeless?" She asked.</p><p>" Nope." Peter replied.</p><p>" Then what are you doing here?" She asked.</p><p>" I don't know." Peter replied.</p><p>" How old are you?" She asked.</p><p>" I'm thirteen." Peter replied.</p><p>" Do you have a name?" She asked.</p><p>" Of course I do." Peter replied with a slight smirk. " Mostly everyone has a name, what's your name?"</p><p>" But I asked you first..." She replied.</p><p>" And I'm asking you second, lady." Peter said.</p><p>Peter looked over his shoulder when he heard the group of people laughing and clapping again, he had no idea where it kept coming from. The woman sighed to herself and crossed her arms, she seemed annoyed with him. But her facial features soon softened, she gave him a smile and offered him her hand.</p><p>" I'm Wanda." She said, her speaking tone was friendly. " Wanda Maximoff, I mean Vision! I just got married, it's funny how I keep forgetting about that. And you are?"</p><p>" Wait, your surname is Maximoff?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Yes, why do you ask?" Wanda asked.</p><p>" I'm Peter..." Peter replied while he shook her hand. " Peter Maximoff, we've kind of got the same surname."</p><p>" How odd, maybe we're related!" Wanda smiled.</p><p>" Maybe, do you have any siblings?" Peter asked.</p><p>" A Brother, but he's away on business." Wanda replied.</p><p>" I could be your distance cousin, it happens." Peter said</p><p>" Do I have any cousins?" Wanda asked.</p><p>" I don't know, I asked you first." Peter replied.</p><p>" And I'm asking you second." Wanda said.</p><p>Peter heard the group of people laughing once again, he looked around the garden this time and asked Wanda if she could hear anyone laughing. She shook her head at him and rested her hands on her hips, she told him he must be daydreaming or hearing things.</p><p>" Do want to use my telephone to call your Mom?" Wanda asked, she cup her hands together and bent down to his eye level. " You're far away from home, aren't you?"</p><p>" Where are we exactly?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Westview, New Jersey." Wanda replied.</p><p>" Yep, I'm far away from home alright." Peter said.</p><p>" Then it's settled." Wanda said with a smile. " You can use my telephone to call your Mom and then you stay with me until she picks you up, I'll get you some ice cream while we're waiting for her. How does that sound?"</p><p>" That sounds great, thanks Mrs Vision." Peter replied.</p><p>" Call me Wanda, it sounds too formal when you call me Mrs Vision." Wanda said.</p><p>" Okay, Wanda it is then." Peter smiled.</p><p>" Come on then, let's get you home safely." Wanda smiled.</p><p>Wanda rested her hand on Peter's back and guided him down the stone pathway, he couldn't help but look at the woman. She seemed normal, she reminded him of a sixties suburban housewife from a television show. But something was bothering him, this place was making Peter feel unsettled. He couldn't help but feel like he had seen this place somewhere before, but he couldn't place it in his memory.</p><p>Wanda opened the house's door for Peter and she welcomed him into her home before she closed the door behind him, she told him make himself at home while she went to get him some ice cream. She told him that the telephone was next to the couch, he thanked her before she headed towards the kitchen.</p><p>Peter was left all by himself in the living room, he awkwardly stood near the front door with his hands in his jacket pockets. The house was pretty big and luxurious, whoever had decorated the place sure knew a lot about decor. The colours were plain and the furniture looked new, there was a large lamp near the couch that caught his attention.</p><p>" It's nice here." Peter muttered.</p><p>Peter soon spotted the telephone by the couch, he zoomed over to it and picked up it's handsent. He rested the headset against his ear and twirled the dialer wheel around to dial his home phone number, but the dialing tone began to crackle quite violently. He groaned as he pulled the headset slightly away from his ear, but he soon heard a woman's voice blaring through the earpiece of the telephone.</p><p>" Hello, is anyone there?!"</p><p>" Mom? Is that you?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Hey kid, I'm not your Mom. But I can see you!"</p><p>" What are you talking about?" Peter asked, he looked around the living room. " I can't see anyone, where are you? Are you a stalker?"</p><p>" How did you get in there?"</p><p>" Get in where?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Into Westview."</p><p>" I don't know, I just woke up here." Peter said.</p><p>" Listen, kid. You're not safe there, you need to find away out of Westview!"</p><p>" Wait, who is this?" Peter asked.</p><p>" My name is Darcy Lewis, who the hell are you?"</p><p>" Peter, I'm Peter Maximoff." Peter said</p><p>" Holy shit, stay on the line! Hey Jimmy! There's another Maximoff in there!"</p><p>Peter pulled his ear away from the telephone's handset when it whistled loudly with white noise, he quickly put the handset back and zoomed crossed the room. His ears were ringing, he had no idea who that womam was on the other end of the telephone. But the conversation between him and this Darcy Lewis had raised a few concerns for his safety, he had no idea why she was telling him to leave Westview.</p><p>" Oh my goodness!" Wanda gasped.</p><p>Peter heard Wanda gasped before he looked over his shoulder at her, she was standing near the dinning table with two ice cream cones in her hands. Her eyes were wide, she had seen Peter using his mutant ability. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but without any warning she dropped the ice cream cones.</p><p>Zooming forward Peter caught the two ice cream cones, he fell to his knees while time returned to it's normal pace. He looked up at Wanda and gave her one of his dorky smiles, he then offered her one of the ice cream cones. But she didn't take it from him, she just stared at him until she broke the silence between them.</p><p>" Who are you?" Wanda asked.</p><p>" I'm Peter, I thought I told you that already..." Peter replied.</p><p>" No, I mean who are you?" Wanda asked.</p><p>Peter got to his feet when Wanda's features darkened, she looked like she had seen a ghost. He back away from her when he noticed her hands moving in an odd manner, it wasnt long until whirling smokey red lights formed in the palms of her hands. He had no idea what was wrong with her, but something had trigger her.</p><p>" What are you doing here?" Wanda asked.</p><p>" I don't know, I woke up here." Peter replied.</p><p>" My Brother was fast..." Wanda said.</p><p>"Well, I'm fast too." Peter said in a serious speaking tone. " You're a mutant, right?"</p><p>" A what?" Wanda asked.</p><p>" A mutant, there's loads of our kind out there." Peter said, he took a step forward and spoke calmly to her. " Take it easy, okay? We've all struggled to control our abilities, it happens sometimes. You're not alone in this world Wanda, we're all Brothers and Sisters...we're one big happy mutant family."</p><p>" I don't want to hurt you..." Wanda said.</p><p>" I'd like to see you try, but take some deep breathes for now and count to ten." Peter said while he offered her one of the ice cream cones. " We were going to have some ice cream, remember?"</p><p>" Of course, we were having ice cream." Wanda said.</p><p>" Yeah, let's eat them before they melt." Peter said.</p><p>Wanda seemed to snap out of her dark moment after a few seconds had passed, the whirling red lights soon disappeared and a smile began to creep across her face. Peter smiled back at her and she soon took the ice cream cone from his hand, he was kind of relieved that she was back to her normal self. She didn't seemed fazed about what had just happened, it was like she had erased the last few minutes from her memory.</p><p>" Let's eat our ice cram outside, it's a lovely day." Wanda said.</p><p>" Yeah, that sounds great." Peter said.</p><p>Wanda soon began walking towards the front door, her mood had lightened. Peter took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts together before he followed after her, he was confused right now. He remembered Darcy's words of warning on the telephone, he needed to find a way out this suburban town. He was going to have to make a run for it when Wanda wasn't around him, he had to choose the right moment to get out of this town named Westview.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bunny Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recap</p><p>Last Time On Wandavision</p><p>After Peter had found himself in this mysterious suburban neighbourhood he thought he was safe enough, but after Wanda had show him another side of her kind natured self it left Peter wondering if he was really safe in Westview.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter Met Wanda - Part Two</p><p>Wanda had returned to her cheery old self by the time she went to sit down on the steps of her porch, it was like everything that had just happened inside of her home had been forgotten. It was like someone had wiped her memory clean, it was totally weird. Peter closed the door behind him and joined Wanda on the steps, she smiled at him before she licked some ice cream away from her cone.</p><p>Peter sucked some ice cream away from the side of the finger while he took a look around the garden, it was actually quite nice outside. The sun was shinning and the sky was blue, it was a perfect summer's day. There were flowerbeds and birds singing in the treetops, it was a normal looking neighbourhood.</p><p>Peter shuffled a few spaces along the step when a wasp buzzed around his ice cream, he tried to shoo it away with his hand but it wouldn't leave him alone. But without any warning the little wasp disappeared in a puff of red smoke, he looked at Wanda and she wiggled her fingers at him with a smile on her face.</p><p>" Thanks." Peter said.</p><p>" You're welcome." Wanda smiled.</p><p>" Morning Wanda!" A man called.</p><p>" Morning Herb!" Wanda smiled.</p><p>Peter looked over to were the man's voice had come from, he saw a smartly dressed man waving at Wanda. He was carrying briefcase, he looked like he was on his way to work. He stopped by the dividing wall between his and Wanda's house, he then continued to speak with Wanda in a cheerful speaking tone.</p><p>" It's a lovely day for an ice cream." Herb said.</p><p>" Yes, yes it is." Wanda said.</p><p>" Who's the young man with you?" Herb asked.</p><p>" Oh, this is Peter." Wanda replied while she touched Peter's arm. " Peter, this is my neighbour Herb."</p><p>" Hey." Peter said.</p><p>" Hey there buddy, would you like to hear a joke before I go to work?" Herb asked cheerfully. " It's an ice screamer, do you get it?"</p><p>" Yeah, I do." Peter smiled.</p><p>" Tell us your joke, Herb." Wanda said.</p><p>" Okay." Herb said, he rested his briefcase on the wall and thought for a moment. " How does it go now? Let me think, oh yeah! I remember it now. How is ice cream as a girlfriend?"</p><p>" I don't know, how is ice cream as a girlfriend?" Wanda asked.</p><p>" The sweetest." Herb laughed.</p><p>" Oh Herb, you're so funny!" Wanda laughed.</p><p>Peter heard the crowd of people laughing once again, he would love to know where it kept coming from. Herb seemed like a nice and friendly guy, but he was too cheerful which freaked Peter out slightly. Everyone in Westview was acting weird, it made it worse that he couldn't get Darcy's warning message out if his head. Peter licked some ice cream away from his top lip before he spoke again, he had just thought of a joke of his own to share with Wanda and Herb.</p><p>" I've got a joke, would you both like to hear it?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Sure, I'd love to hear your joke." Herb replied before he checked his watch. " You better tell it fast, I'm running late for work."</p><p>" Why are popsicles so snobby?" Peter asked.</p><p>" I don't know, why are popsicles so snobby?" Herb asked.</p><p>" They have a stick up their butt." Peter replied.</p><p>" Oh my, Peter..." Wanda giggled.</p><p>" That was a good one, buddy!" Herb said with laugh. " I'll have to remember that one to tell the guys at work."</p><p>" Thanks." Peter said.</p><p>" Well, it's been a hoot talking to you both." Herb said, he waved to them both. " I better get moving, I'll see you later at the magic show."</p><p>" Bye Herb, have a lovely day!" Wanda said.</p><p>Wanda waved to Herb before he walked to his car, it wasn't long until Herb was driving passed the house in his car. Peter watched the car until it disappeared from his sights, but he soon felt something cold running down his hand. He looked down at his hand and ice cream was dripping onto the ground, he had even gotten some ice cream on his jeans.</p><p>" Oops!" Peter said.</p><p>" Oh darn it, I should have wrapped a napkin around the cones." Wanda said.</p><p>" Do you want me to get you some?" Peter asked.</p><p>" It's fine, I'll go and grab us some from the kitchen." Wanda said while she got up from the step. " Wait there, I won't be long."</p><p>Peter watched Wanda going back inside of her house, he licked some of the ice cream away from his hand and turned his attention to the pathway. He had the perfect opportunity to get out of Westview, this was his moment to get to safety while Wanda was getting him some napkins</p><p>Glancing around the garden Peter got to his feet, he let go of his ice cream cone and pulled his goggles over his eyes while time slowed down for him. He watched the ice cream cone moving in slow motion towards the ground, he smiled to himself before he flicked the cone with his finger which caused it to move sideways.</p><p>Droplets of ice cream slowly moved through the air, he couldn't help but move one of the droplets with his finger tip before he zoomed down the pathway. Peter jumped over the garden's fence and landed on his feet, but he soon stopped in his tracks when he noticed something near a slow moving vehicle.</p><p>There was a rabbit sitting in the middle of the road, he couldn't let the poor little guy get run over. Looking both ways down the street he zoomed over to the rabbit and picked it up before the vehicle's wheel drove it. Peter sat down on the kurb on the other side of the street and cradled the rabbit in his arms, it wasn't long until time returned to its normal pace. The vehicle carried on driving down the street, the driver had been unaware of the rabbit in the road</p><p>" Hey there." Peter said while he stroked the rabbit. " Didn't your Mom ever tell you what would happen if you played in the middle of the road?"</p><p>The rabbit squeaked at Peter, he let out a dorky laugh when the rabbit snuggled into his jacket. He looked over his shoulder though when heard an awww noise coming from somewhere around him, he didn't understand why no one else could hear it. His attention was soon drawn to Wanda when he heard her calling his name, he had failed his mission to escape this weird town.</p><p>Wanda hurried across the road to him, she was concerned about Peter's welfare. But she was surprised to see him holding the rabbit, he soon told her that the rabbit had nearly been run over by a car. She looked horrified when he told her about the car, but she soon crouched down next to Peter and made a fuss over the rescued rabbit</p><p>" Well aren't you adorable!" Wanda said.</p><p>" Are you talking to me or the rabbit?" Peter asked.</p><p>" The rabbit, silly." Wanda said with smiled. " Where did you come from? You must belong to someone around here."</p><p>Wanda was about to say something to Peter when they heard a woman screaming from the other side of the road, Wanda quickly got to her feet. They both saw a woman running along the sidewalk, she looked both ways down the street before she began crossing the road. The rabbit squirmed in Peter's arms before he let it go, he watched the rabbit hopping across the road towards the woman.</p><p>" Oh my dear, where did you go?!" The woman said.</p><p>The woman met the rabbit halfway across the road, she scooped the rabbit up in her arms and hugged the adorable creature. The woman had dark short hair and she wore a checkered dress with a cardigan, but she was covered in ice cream which amused Peter. He knew what had happened, but he wasn't about to tell anyone the truth.</p><p>" Hello Agnes." Wanda said.</p><p>" Wanda, dear!" Agnes said with a smile. " How are you?'</p><p>" I'm good, what happened to you?" Wanda asked.</p><p>" The most bizarre thing happened to me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you about it." Agnes replied in a dramatic tone. " I was searching for Señor Scratchy and this ice cream cone came flying out of nowhere, it scared the living daylights out of me!"</p><p>" Oh my, are you okay?" Wanda asked.</p><p>" I'll be fine now that I've found Señor Scratchy, he's such a little terror." Anges replied with a laugh while her gaze fixed on Peter. " And who is this charming young man? You didn't tell me you were having a visitor."</p><p>" This is Peter, he's my distance cousin." Wanda replied</p><p>" Twice removed on my Mother's side." Peter smiled</p><p>" That's correct." Wanda laughed before she helped Peter to his feet. " He saved Señor Scratchy from being run over by a car, he's quite the little hero around here."</p><p>" Oh really?" Anges asked.</p><p>Angas's features darkened for a brief moment, it was like Wanda had said something wrong to her. But she soon smiled at them both and resumed her cheerful manner, she was a weird woman. She offered Peter her hand and he shook it, he gave her one of his award winning dorky smiles.</p><p>" Oh, I didn't know you had any family." Agnes said while she stroke her pet rabbit. " It seems like he popped up at the right moment, isn't that right Señor Scratchy?"</p><p>Peter watch Anges cooing over her rabbit, he couldn't really help but snigger at the affectionate display going on between the woman and the rabbit. Wanda rested her hand on his shoulder and told him that they should get going now, she told him she was going to make him something to eat. But Anges soon pipped up, she hadn't finished talking to them yet.</p><p>" But I haven't thanked Señor Scratchy's rescuer yet." Anges said.</p><p>" Oh we can visit you later, come on Peter." Wanda smiled.</p><p>Peter felt Wanda guiding him across the road, but without any warning Agnes grabbed hold of his wrist. She smiled kindly at him at first, but her features soon darkened once again. There was a look of concern in her eyes, it looked like she wanted to say something to him. She glanced at Wanda and smiled at her before she turned her attention back to Peter.</p><p>" Thank you for saving Señor Scratchy, he means a lot to me." Anges said, she pulled Peter away from Wanda and spoke quietly to him. " Times running out, tick tock little rabbit."</p><p>" Excuse me?" Peter asked.</p><p>" It seems like someone needs a little bit of magic to get home." Anges said before she booped his nose. " Such a charming little hero!"</p><p>" Magic?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Run along dear, I'll see you at the magic show." Anges replied before she smiled at Wanda. " For the children."</p><p>Wanda seemed to repeat the words " for the children." Peter had no idea what they meant by that praise, it seemed like whole neighbourhood was on some kind of wacky train journey. He had no other option right but to go back to Wanda's house, he would find a way out of Westview at some point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who's Watching Who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recap</p><p>Last Time On Wandavision.</p><p>After Peter had failed to escape Westview he had found himself back inside Wanda's house, if it hadn't had been for that adorable rabbit he would have been long gone by now. But he was left more confused than ever after he met Anges, what had she been trying to tell him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter Met Wanda – Part Three</p><p>Wanda opened the front door and guided Peter back inside of her nicely decorated home, she told him she was going to make him a grilled cheese sandwich with extra gooey cheese. She left Peter standing by the couch while she went to puff up the couches cushions, she came cross as the perfect sixties housewife. Wanda soon told him it was nearly lunch time while she rested her hands on her hips, she had one of her bright smiles creeping across her face once again.</p><p>" Doesn't time fly when you're having fun?" Wanda asked.</p><p>Peter checked his watched, but he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. The hands of his Snoopy watches clock face were spinning around in an anti clockwise direction. He tapped his watch with his finger tip and listened to it ticking for a few seconds, but the clock hands kept on spinning.</p><p>" Yeah, you're right." Peter replied.</p><p>" There, the couch is nice and comfortable for you." Wanda said with a smile. " Come and put your feet up, you've had quite the morning."</p><p>Peter walked around the couch and sat down on it's edge, he cupped his hands together while he watched Wanda turning the television set on for him. An advert for a toaster popped up on the screen, but Wanda soon blocked his view from the television.</p><p>" You do like grilled cheese sandwiches, right?" Wanda asked.</p><p>" I love them." Peter replied.</p><p>" Oh good, I'll be right back." Wanda smiled.</p><p>Peter watch Wanda leave the living room, the kitchen's door swung back and forth behind her. But she soon returned to the living room again while she tied her apron strings behind her back, she looked flustered.</p><p>" By the way, did you manage to call your Mom?" Wanda asked.</p><p>Peter was caught off guard by Wanda's question, he couldn't tell her about the conversation he'd had with this Darcy Lewis over the phone. He didn't want to chance trigging Wanda again, he had no other choice but to tell her a white lie.</p><p>" The line was busy." Peter replied.</p><p>" Oh dear, why don't you try calling her again." Wanda said, she smiled at him and crossed her arms while she rested her finger tip against her chin. " Surely she should be home by now, if not I may have to keep you."</p><p>" Whaaa?!" Peter asked.</p><p>" I'm just kidding, silly." Wanda replied.</p><p>Peter raised an eyebrow at Wanda when he heard the unknown crowd of people laughing again, she smiled brightly at him and told him she would be right back. He smiled at her before she left him alone in the living room, he had another chance to try and call him Mom again.</p><p>Zooming over to the telephone he sat down on the other end of the couch and picked up the telephone's headset, he then dialed his home phone number. He twirled the telephone wire around his finger while he waited for someone to answer his call, he could help but check behind him now and again in case Wanda came back.</p><p>" Come on, come on..." Peter muttered.</p><p>The dialing tone was normal sounding at first, but it wasn't long until the familiar sounds of white noise and crackling returned to the landline. He pulled the headset away from his ear and frowned to himself, but he soon heard a woman's voice blaring through the earphone of the headset.</p><p>" Hey kid, can you hear me?!"</p><p>Peter immediately jumped from the couch and hid behind the side table by the couch, he rested the headset against his ear while he kept his gaze fixed on the kitchen's door. He was looking out for Wanda, he didn't want her to find out about Darcy Lewis.</p><p>" Darcy? Is that you?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Yeah it's me." Darcy replied.</p><p>" What do you want?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Nice save by the way with the rabbit!" Darcy replied.</p><p>" Wait, you saw that?" Peter asked, he was confused. " How? Where are you?"</p><p>" It's a long story, kid." Darcy replied. " It's like I'm watching a TV show at my end, I'm totally invested in it."</p><p>" Darcy, let me talk with him!" A man said.</p><p>" I'm still talking to him, give me a sec!" Darcy said.</p><p>" Darcy, it's important!" The man said.</p><p>" Alright dude! God, you're so bossy!" Darcy said.</p><p>" Hello, can you hear me?" He said.</p><p>" Yeah, who's this?" Peter asked</p><p>" My name is Jimmy Woo, I'm a federal liaison officer." He replied.</p><p>" Jimmy Who?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Woo." Jimmy replied.</p><p>" Who?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Woo." Jimmy replied.</p><p>" Woohoo to you too." Peter chuckled.</p><p>" Ha-ha! Nice one, kid." Darcy laughed.</p><p>" Really? I'm trying to be serious here." Jimmy said.</p><p>" What? I thought it was funny." Darcy replied.</p><p>" Listen, I'm not sure how reliable this connection is right now." Jimmy said. " But you need to get out of Westview, it's Wa..."</p><p>" What?" Peter asked.</p><p>" It's... Wa... she ..."</p><p>" Hello?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Wanda..."</p><p>Peter pulled the headset away from his ear when it whistled loudly, the telephone's line was acting up again. He held the headset against his ear once again when the whistling sound subsided, but the voices on the other end of the line were breaking up. It wasn't long until the landline died on him, he had lost the connection with them once again.</p><p>" Oh s#&amp;t!" Peter said.</p><p>The familiar beeping sound and wo - oo - oo soon returned, he could help but bang his head against the side of the couch's arm. The situation was driving him crazy, it was like he was trapped in some kind of weird nightmare with bunnies and cheerful people. He placed the headset back on the telephone and got to his feet, he had no idea what was going on anymore.</p><p>Peter felt like he was trapped in some kind of bizarre dream with no way out, he had no idea who Darcy Lewis and Jimmy Woo were. But from what he could gather it was something to do with Wanda, it was like everyone he spoke to or met they were wary of Wanda.</p><p>Peter jumped onto the couch and put his hands behind his head, he gathered his thoughts together while he relaxed on the couch. He knew there was something peculiar about Wanda, but Herb seemed harmless enough unless you counted his awful jokes. The rabbit and Agnes were just an odd couple, but Anges's words soon popped inside of his head.</p><p>" It seems like someone needs a little bit of magic to get home."</p><p>" Wait, the magic show..." Peter muttered.</p><p>Sitting up on the couch Peter clicked his fingers, the magic show was the clue. He needed a little bit of magic to get home, this Agnes woman was actually trying to help him get out of Westview. She had been dropping him clues right in front of his nose, that's why she booped his nose. But the part about time soon came flooding back to his memory, his spinning watch was another clue.</p><p>" Time is running out, tick tock little rabbit."</p><p>" There's a time limit... oh no!" Peter groaned.</p><p>" It's like I'm watching a TV show at my end."</p><p>Peter pulled his goggles away from his eyes, he was beginning to think that he was trapped inside some kind of weird television show. It would explain the laughter he kept hearing, he knew for a fact that some television episodes only got an hours air time. He really wasn't in his basement anymore, he was like Dorothy Gale from Kanas but without the ruby slippers and the faithful dog Toto.</p><p>" Kind of ironic, huh?" Peter asked.</p><p>Peter turned his attention towards the television screen and shrugged his shoulders, he was more confused than the viewers right now. He jumped from the couch and clicked his sneakers together three times, it was worth a shot even if nothing happened. His attention was soon fixed on the television set, he was now beginning to wonder who was watching him from the other side of the television screen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Goddess Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last Time On Wandavision</p><p>Peter had now figured out what was going on, he was trapped inside a wacky television show with Wanda Maximoff. He had the clues Agnes had given him, he could get out of this mysterious town. But now he had to find out more about this magic show, who was going to help him escape Westview?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter Met Wanda – Part Four</p><p>Peter gaze was fixed on the television screen, the advert about the toaster was still playing on the television. He approached the television set and crouched in front of it, he knocked on it's screen before he squinted his eyes. He was looking for something, he had a feeling that he was being watched by some unknown audience.</p><p>" Who's in there?" Peter asked, he rested his hand on the television screen. " Darcy Lewis, may be Jimmy Woohoo. Someone else, Agnes?"</p><p>The television screen flickered and buzzed beneath his hand, he could feel the cracking of static against his skin. The picture on the screen was grainy, it's connection was weak. Peter banged on the television's side and partly shook the the television set, he soon saw a fuzzy outline of a man talking to woman. The television's connection flickered and buzzed, but he soon heard someone's voice blaring from the speakers.</p><p>" Who's the popsicle?"</p><p>Peter hit television's side once again, it wasn't long until wavy lines of black and white appeared on the screen. He was about of give up but the television set soon fixed it's self, the screen soon burst into life with another advert.</p><p>"Come with me. Escape to a world all your own, where your problems float away. When you want to get away, but you don't want to go anywhere, Hydra Soak. Find the goddess within."</p><p>Peter moved away from the television set and sat on the coffee table, he watched the advert about bath powder. He itched at his neck and drummed his feet against the floor, the thought of bath powder made his skin itch. He hated the stuff, he had no idea how people bathed in the stuff.</p><p>Peter thoughts were interrupted when he heard a clanging sound coming from the kitchen, he quickly looked over his shoulder. His attention was soon drawn back to the television set when it turned it's self off, the radio of the living room sprang to life. He heard the song Do You Love Me by The Sonics blaring from the radio's speakers.</p><p>Do you love me?<br/>(I can really move, )<br/>Do you love me?<br/>(I'm in the groove.)<br/>Now do you love me?<br/>(Do you love me now that I can dance?)<br/>Watch me, now.</p><p>Peter slowly got to his feet and looked around the living room, something weird was going on. The lights of the room flickered and the lamp near him blew it's fuse, he yelled before he zoomed to the other side of the room.</p><p>(Work, work)<br/>Ah, work it out baby.<br/>(work, work)<br/>Well, you're drivin' me crazy.<br/>(work, work)<br/>With just a little bit of soul, now<br/>(work!)<br/>Now I can mash potatoes, I can do the twist,<br/>Tell me, baby, do you like it like this?<br/>Tell me,<br/>(Tell me, )<br/>Tell me.</p><p>The hoover turned it's self on which startled Peter, it moved towards him and rammed it's self against his sneaker before he jumped onto the couch. Everything around him was going crazy, he panicked when a vase whizzed passed his head and smashed against the wall. He needed to get out of here, the living room wasn't safe for our speedy little hero.</p><p>Pulling his goggles over his eyes time slowed for him, he jumped from the couch and landed on the coffee table. A magazine that was on the table opened up while it descended into the air, there were fragments of flower petals floating around him. He noticed a faint red glow coming from the crack between the kitchen's divider doors. He knew who was behind the unfolding chaos that was happening in the living room, it was Wanda Maximoff.</p><p>Peter did a back flip from the coffee table and landed on his feet, his gaze was fixed on the kitchen door. He maneuvered himself around many floating objects in the living room, he soon reached the kitchen door and kicked it open. He could see Wanda surrounded by floating saucepans and food items from the doorway, her hands were producing the red mist he had seen earlier today.</p><p>There was one plate on the counter and a kettle was halfway through boiling, it's steamed linger in the air like frozen cotten candy clouds. Peter noticed a frying pan on the stove, there was a grilled cheese sandwich fizzling in the pan. She was making him a grilled cheese sandwich, but she was using her magic once again which was causing the problems around him.</p><p>Pulling his goggles away from his eyes time returned to it's normal pace, but without any warning the door was flung off it's hinges. The door flew across the kitchen and hit the cupboard by the back door, it soon landed on the floor near Wanda. She jumped and the floating items around her crashed to the floor, the look of surprise crept across her face.</p><p>" Oh my goodness, what happened?!" Wanda asked.</p><p>Peter couldn't help but cringe, it wasn't long until he could hear the familar laughter and the woo-oo-oo sounds again. He knew what happened, his mutant ability was behind the flying door incident. He made up an excuse that he had come to help her in the kitchen and the door had somehow flew off it's hinges, he told her it could have been ghosts.</p><p>" Ghosts aren't real, don't be silly." Wanda said.</p><p>" You've never seen the Casper The Friendly Ghost cartoons, have you?" Peter asked.</p><p>" I may have." Wanda replied while she rested her finger tip against her chin. " Ghosts have reflections, right?"</p><p>" Im not sure, do they?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Well my husband sure as one, so it must be true." Wanda replied.</p><p>Peter raised an eyebrow at Wanda while the laughter returned, he didn't get her joke but it seemed like the audience did. But Wanda's attention was soon drawn to her messy kitchen, there were saucepans and scattered food tems across her once clean floor. She tutted to herself and rested her hands on her hips, it seemed like this witch had some cleaning to do.</p><p>" It looks likes a tornado came through here." Peter said.</p><p>" Well don't you worry, we'll have this kitchen spic and span before my husband gets home." Wanda said with a bright smile. " All we need is a little bit of magic."</p><p>" Magic?" Peter asked.</p><p>" By magic I mean a trusty dust pan and brush." Wanda replied.</p><p>" Are you magician?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Oh no, that's just my husband." Wanda replied.</p><p>The laughter soon happened once again, he couldn't help but watch Wanda tidying up the kitchen. She swept the floor and flipped the grilled cheese sandwich over in the frying pan, she was like a multi tasking goddess in the kitchen.</p><p>Wanda asked Peter to set the dinning room table for her while she finished tidying the kitchen, she soon handed him two table matts and some cutlery. He left the kitchen and stopped by the dinning table, the living room was back to normal.</p><p>The vase that had smashed against the wall was sitting on the cabinet, the hoover was back in it's corner and the television was showing a rerun of the bath powder advert. It was like nothing had happened, he was beginning to wonder if Wanda had clicked her fingers and used her magic to tidy up the mess she had caused.</p><p>" Find the goddess within."</p><p>Peter looked over at the television set before he went to set two places at the table, he sat down on one of the chairs and checked his watch. The clock hands were still spinning, he had no idea how long he had left in this crazy town of Westview.</p><p>Wanda soon appeared from the kitchen with a bottle of ketchup and a grilled cheese sandwich, she placed the plate in front of Peter before she sat down next to him at the table. The audience laughed when he looked down at the grilled cheese sandwich on his plate, it was nearly burnt on one side and cheese was oozing from the sides of the char-grilled bread.</p><p>" Cooking isn't my strongest point." Wanda said.</p><p>" Yeah, I've noticed." Peter said.</p><p>Wanda smiled brightly at Peter while the audience laughed and clapped, he returned her smile before he drowned his grilled cheese sandwich with ketchup. He couldn't help but lick his finger tips while he placed the ketchup bottle next to his plate, but he soon noticed Wanda giving in a peculiar look.</p><p>" Is there something wrong?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Were you raised in a barn?" Wanda asked.</p><p>" More like a basement." Peter replied.</p><p>Peter picked his sandwich up from his plate and took a big bite of it before he smiled at Wanda, he had ketchup running down his chin. The crowd of people laughed when Wanda gave him thoughtful look, but her attention was soon drawn to the front door opening.</p><p>" Honey, I'm home!" A man said.</p><p>Peter wiped the ketchup away from his chin with a napkin while he watched a tall blond haired man entering the living room, he was smartly dressed and he carried a briefcase with him. The audience capped and cheered at the man, he then closed the door behind. Wanda immediately got up from her seat and hurried to meet him, the audience soon awwed them when they kissed.</p><p>" Darling, we have a visitor." Wanda said before she took his briefcase from him. " Magic act, remember the magic act."</p><p>" Oh certainly, my dear." He said</p><p>Peter had to do a double blink when he saw something red flash before his eyes, he had sworn the man had changed into a guy with red skin for a brief second. He had no idea who this person was, but something told him he would soon find out the identity of this man very soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last Time On Wandavision</p><p>Peter had thought since he had found some clues it would be easy for him to escape Westview, but how wrong was he? This wacky television show he was trapped inside was getting worse with each passing moment, he had no idea what was going to happen next. But who was the man with changeable skin colour? </p><p>*************************************</p><p>When Peter Met Wanda - Part Five! </p><p>Peter pulled his grilled cheese sandwich apart with his fingers while he watched Wanda and the tall guy whispering to each other near the hat stand, he couldn't hear what they were talking about though. It sounded all hush hush and serious, it seemed like they were hiding something from him.</p><p>" Strucker: He'll make time for you."</p><p>Peter looked over his shoulder when he heard another advert on the television set, it was about a watch this time. There was a smartly dressed man with a classy looking woman, he was getting ready to go out for the night. Peter soon looked back at Wanda, she turned her gaze towards him and smiled brightly at him while the man removed his hat from his head. The tall man and Wanda made their way over to the dinning table, she then introduced Peter to the unknown man. </p><p>" Vision, this is Peter." Wanda said in a cheery tone. " Peter, this is Vision. He's my husband, he's perfectly normal."</p><p>" Yes, yes. Im exceptionally normal." Vision smiled.  </p><p>" Hey, it's nice to met you." Peter said.</p><p>" Hey there champ, how's it hanging?" Vision asked.</p><p>Peter raised one of his eyebrows at Vision when he playing punched his arm, it seemed like Vision was trying his best to be down with the kids. The unknown audience laughed while Wanda gave Vision a thoughtful look, he had failed at his attempts to be cool in front of Peter.</p><p>" Well, this isn't awkward at all..." Vision said.</p><p>" Tell me about it." Peter said. </p><p>" Tell you about what?" Vision asked.</p><p>The unseen audience laughed again, Wanda touched her husband's arm and she told him to sit down while she got him an empty coffee cup. Vision sat down near Peter at the table, he wasn't even going to question Wanda about why she was getting her husband an empty coffee cup since the whole town was in cloud cuckoo land. </p><p>Wanda place the briefcase on the dinning table before she went to the kitchen to get her husband an empty coffee cup, but Peter's thoughts soon returned to the magic show. He needed to learn more about it, he was beginning to think that this magic show was his only ticket out of Westview. It wasn't long until Wanda returned to the dinning table, she was carrying a tray with a fancy looking 1960s coffee set on it. Peter had the perfect opportunity to ask them both about the magic show while they were together, he could get more information out of them this way.</p><p>" So Wanda, what's this magic show you keep talking about?" Peter asked before he took another bite of his grilled cheese sandwich. " Are you helping arrange it or something?"</p><p>" Actually we're taking part in a talent show." Wanda replied while she placed an empty coffee cup in front of Vision. " Westview's talent-show, it's a fundraiser for the children."</p><p>" And what's your act?" Peter asked. </p><p>" Oh that my dear boy is a surprise." Vision replied. </p><p>" Now Vision, don't tease the boy." Wanda said with a smile. " We're going to perform a magic act, I'm Glamour and my husband is Illusion."</p><p>" Illusion the Great, if you please!" Vision smiled.  </p><p>" Now Vision, we spoke this." Wanda said, she rest her hands on her hips. " It's just Illusion, we don't want to get ahead of ourselves since we just moved here." </p><p>" Yes, dear." Vision sighed. </p><p>" Can you show me your magic act?" Peter asked, he was curious about their talent show act. " Come on, I can be your trial audience. I can give you some pointers, I'm pretty good at making things disappear."</p><p>" Are you a magician too?" Vision asked.</p><p>" Nope, I'm just good with my hands." Peter said. </p><p>The unseen audience laughed when Vision glanced at Wanda, they were both confused by Peter's remark. But the audience seemed to understand what Peter was talking about, if only the couple knew about Peter's lifestyle choices back in his reality. All Peter could do was give them both one of his dorky smiles before he asked them both once again if they could show him their magic act, but Vision said not right now.</p><p>" Please..." Peter said.  </p><p>Peter glanced down at his plate before looked at them both, he gave them his best puppy dog eyes look. He had no idea if it would work on them, but it always seemed worked on his Grandma Maxinoff when he was after candy bars and prank advice. The familiar awws from the audience were soon heard, he knew he'd won Wanda over straight away by the expression on her face.  </p><p>" Oh honey, look at his little face!" Wanda said, she hurried around the table and rested her hands on Peter's shoulders. " Look at those big browns eyes, he's so adorable! Please say yes!"</p><p>" Yeah man, don't be a spaure." Peter said.</p><p>" I beg your pardon!" Vision said, he looked panicked while he sat up straight on his chair. " I'm not square, I'll have you know that I'm as round as they come!"</p><p>" Vision!" Wanda said sternly.</p><p>" Oh alright then, you both win!" Vision sighed.</p><p>Wanda clapped her hands with excitement before she hurried towards the staircase, she told them both that she would set up the props for the magic act. She disappeared into a hallway behind the staircase, they both heard Wanda rummaging around and knocking things over in some unknown room.  </p><p>Peter wiped some leftover ketchup from the corner of his mouth with a napkin, he had won them both over with his manipulative charm. He had no idea where he got his charismatic charm from since he didn't know his Father, but he hoped it was something he had inherited from him. But for now he had other things to think about, he knew each and every clue he had gained were pointing directly to the magic show. This cabinet of mysteries could be the final clue he needed to get out of Westview. </p><p>Throwing his napkin onto his now empty place Peter noticed Vision watching him, the expression on his face was thoughtful at first. But that all changed in seconds, his features darken and for a brief moment Peter had seen a red tinge to his skin. He kept his gaze on Vision while he ran his tongue over his top teeth, it wasn't long before Vision broke the silence between them.  </p><p>" Who are you?" Vision asked. </p><p>" I'm Peter." Peter replied.</p><p>" Yes I know that, but who are you really?" Vision asked, his speaking tone was serious. " You don't belong here, who brought you here?"</p><p>" What are you talking about?" Peter asked.</p><p>" How did you get here?" Vision asked.</p><p>" I don't know, I just woke up here." Peter said.</p><p>" But that's impos... "</p><p>Vision paused halfway through his sentence and ran his fingers through his blond hair, he closed his eyes while he groaned in pain. Some unknown force was trying to control Vision,  it was like Wanda all over again but it was very different this time. All Peter could do was watch Vision while he tried his best to take back control of the situation, it wasn't long until Vision tried to speak. He struggled to find his words, he was fighting something Peter couldn't see or hear. </p><p>" How could that be?" Vision asked, he brought his hands to his temples. " Get out of my head, you don't belong here! You're not keeping the boy, let him out!"</p><p>" Are you okay, dude?" Peter asked. </p><p>" Wanda..." Vision muttered. </p><p>Peter leaned forward and rested his hand on Vision's arm, but without any warning Vision roughly grabbed hold of Peter's wrist. There gaze met, they stared each other down until Peter blinked. He could feel some kind of weird sensation creeping over him, it felt like his mind was connecting with some unseen force. His eyelids were getting heavy, it felt like he was coming around from a bizarre dream. He could see a faint yellow glow forming in the middle of Vision's forehead, but the faint light faded away in seconds when Vision brought his hand to Peter's temple. Vision's features soon softened, the look of concern crept across his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Cabinet Of Mysteries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last Time On Wandavision</p><p>Peter had been introduced to Wanda's husband, Vision. He seemed like a friendly guy. They spoke and laughed together, they seemed like a normal couple until Wanda had left them alone. Something had tried to take control of Vision's mind, but who was this unknown puppet master of Westview?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter Met Wanda - Part Six!</p><p>Peter slummed down on his chair and gripped at the sides of the seat with his hands, he felt drained. It felt like someone had been creeping around inside of his head, their fingers pulling each and every single one of his memories apart. Searching for something, but he had no idea what this unknown force wanted with him. He had no idea what had happened between him and Vision, there was something very wrong with Westview.</p><p>Peter looked down at his arm, he noticed that Vision had his fingers wrapped around his wrist still. His gaze soon met with Vision's blue eyes, it felt like they had connected on a supernatural level. Vision soon let go of Peter's wrist and removed his glasses, he then placed them on the table. He pinched the bridge of his noise while he inhaled and then breathed out, he seemed flustered.</p><p>" Are you okay?" Peter asked.</p><p>Peter's voice caught Vision's attention, he moved his chair closer towards him and cupped his hands together. His gaze lingered on our little hero for a breif moment, he reached his hand towards him and rested it on Peter's shoulder before he spoke with him.</p><p>" Oh my poor boy." Vision said softly. " You really are lost, aren't you?"</p><p>" What do you mean by that?" Peter asked.</p><p>Vision leaned back against his chair and took his empty coffee cup from the table, he then wrapped his hands around it. His gaze was firmly set on his cup, he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Peter watched him, he awkwardly moved on his chair which caused it to creak beneath his weight.</p><p>" You're connected to this world, you know." Vision said, he looked up from his cup at Peter. " More than you'll ever know..."</p><p>" Connected how?" Peter asked.</p><p>" I cannot answer your question, but I believe that it's not a coincidence that you magical found yourself here." Vision replied with a slight smile. " Another Maximoff, I might have know. "</p><p>" And what's that suppose to mean?" Peter asked.</p><p>" Nothing my dear boy." Vision said while he handed Peter his empty coffee cup. " Drink this, it will make you feel better."</p><p>" But it's empty." Peter said.</p><p>" My apologies, please. Allow me." Vision said</p><p>Vision poured Peter a cup of coffee, he added a dash of milk and offered him the sugar bowl. But unknown to Vision our speedy little hero wasn't allowed to drink coffee, it made him fidgety. His Mom wouldn't be too pleased about him having coffee, but she wasn't around to stop him. Peter spooned about ten sugars into his cup, he then stirred it before Vision spoke with him once again.</p><p>" Don't you worry." Vision said before he put the sugar bowl back on the tray. " I'll reunite you with your Mother, I won't let them keep you here."</p><p>" Who wants to keep me here?" Peter asked.</p><p>Vision opened his mouth to say something to Peter, but they were interrupted by Wanda returning to the living room. She was carrying a top hat and a magic ward, she had the biggest smile on her face. Vision patted Peter's arm before he went to join his wife, it was like everything that had happened between them had been forgotten.</p><p>Peter took a sip of his coffee, he could almost feel the caffeine entering his system. He place the cup on the table and sat up straight on his chair, he actually felt stronger now. Wanda clapped her hands twice to get Peter's attention, she told him that the show was about to start before she hurried into the hallway behind the staircase. Vision soon stepped forward, he bowed to Peter before he removed his top hat.</p><p>" Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages!" Vision said while he smiled. " Welcome to the magic show! Please Iet me introduce myself, I am Illusion! And this is my beautiful assistant, Glamour!"</p><p>Wanda soon appeared from behind the staircase with a bright smile on her face, she bowed to Peter and he soon applauded her with the rest of the unseen audience. Vision silence the audience with one swift movement of his hand, he was now being serious about his magic act.</p><p>" Now let me amaze you all with my magical powers!" Vision said, he then wiggled his fingers over his top hand. " Just say the magic words along with me!"</p><p>" What are the magic words exactly?" Wanda asked.</p><p>" Really, Wanda?" Vision sighed while he looked over at his wife. " We discussed this earlier."</p><p>" You told me you were still deciding." Wanda replied, she rested her hands on her hips. " Is it abracadabra or bippity boppity boo?"</p><p>" Abracadabra." Vision replied. " It sounds more professional and traditional, don't you think?"</p><p>" It's perfect." Wanda smiled.</p><p>Vision smiled back at Wanda before he returned his attention back to Peter while Wanda disappeared back behind the staircase, he then began wiggling his finger over his top hat once again. He said the magic words and pulled a row of colourful handkerchiefs from his hat, the unknown audience cheered for Vision's magic trick.</p><p>" For my next trick I would like to introduce you all the cabinet of mysterious." Vision said, he extended his hand towards the staircase. " Wanda, the cabinet of mysteries please!"</p><p>" Is that my que?!" Wanda asked.</p><p>" Yes, dear!" Vision replied.</p><p>The unseen audience clapped and cheered as Wanda emerged from behind the staircase, she was wheeling a large wooden varnished cabinet towards Vision. Wanda smiled and rested one of her hands on her hip while she held her other hand towards the cabinet, she was playing the part of the glamorous magicians assistant perfectly.</p><p>" Thank you, darling." Vision said while he placed his top hat on his head and turned his attention back to Peter. " Now, where was I again?"</p><p>" The cabinet of mysteries." Peter said.</p><p>" Ah yes, thank you." Vision said.</p><p>" You're welcome." Peter smiled.</p><p>" Now be amazed as I make my assistant Glamour disappear!" Vision said before he held his hand towards his wife. " Wanda, if you could please open the cabinet of mysteries."</p><p>" Of course, Illusion." Wanda smiled.</p><p>Wanda opened the cabinet's door and smiled brightly while she took hold of Vision's hand, he then told Peter this was the part where the magic happened. He helped Wanda into the cabinet and closed the door, but it wasn't long until they heard Wanda's voice coming from inside the cabinet of mysteries.</p><p>" Remember to make it look fake, dear!" Wanda said.</p><p>" Yes I know that, Wanda." Vision sighed.</p><p>Peter watched Vision acting all serious once again, he turned the cabinet around and knocked on it's back. He told Peter that there was no way out of the cabinet of mysteries, he then turned it back round to face the one boy audience, he was truly getting into his magician flow.</p><p>" Say the magic words for me, Peter." Vision said.</p><p>" Abracadabra!" Peter said.</p><p>Vision turned his attention back to the cabinet and opened it's door, the magician's assistant was no longer inside the cabinet of mysteries. The unseen audience clapped for Vision's magic trick, but it wasn't long until the audience laughed. Peter couldn't help but laugh at Wanda when he saw her peer from behind the cabinet, the audience laughed even more when Vision crossed his arms.</p><p>" How was that?" Wanda asked.</p><p>" Magnificent, my darling." Vision replied with a smile. " But next time remember to reappear inside the cabinet and not from behind it."</p><p>Peter couldn't help but smile at the couple, they were perfect for one another even though they were a peculiar. Wanda may be a bit unstable at times but she was kind of funny, but Vision was a whole different story. He was kind of square but in a cool in a weird way, he really cared about his wife. He couldn't help but wonder if they would allow him to participate in their magic act, he wanted to check out the inside of that cabinet in case there was another clue.</p><p>" Can I have ago?" Peter asked.</p><p>" I don't see why not." Vision replied.</p><p>" I know how magic cabinets work, it's just a trick." Peter said.</p><p>" Just a trick?" Vision asked.</p><p>" Yeah, there's always a back door to these things." Peter replied.</p><p>Vision stared at known the audience for a few seconds before he smiled at Peter, he then beckoned Peter to join him on his makeshift stage. Vision offered to show Peter his card trick, but he soon told him that he had mislaid his pack of cards inside of his top hat. He signalled to Wanda to help Peter into the cabinet, she was glad to oblige.</p><p>" Step inside, young man." Vision smiled.</p><p>" Far out!" Peter smiled.</p><p>" Now do be careful in there, I don't want you to hurting yourself." Wanda said while she help him into the magic cabinet. " Mind your head, if you get scared just say my name and I'll let you out."</p><p>" I'll be fine, you don't have worry about me." Peter said.</p><p>" He's such a brave boy." Wanda said.</p><p>" Wanda, please don't mollycoddle the boy." Vision said.</p><p>Peter turned around and leaned back against the back wall of the cabinet, he knew how magic cabinets worked. There was always a door at the back of these things, he just had to sneak out the back and reenter the cabinet when Vision said the magic words once again.</p><p>" Are you ready?" Vision asked.</p><p>" Yep, I'm ready." Peter replied before he pulled his goggles over his eyes. " I'll see you on the flip side, Mr Vision... I mean, Illusion."</p><p>" Then let begin!" Vision smiled.</p><p>Wanda smiled and waved at Peter before she closed the door, the cabinet soon plunged into darkness. He heard Vision telling him that he was going to say some magic words before he turned the cabinet around three times, he then told Peter it was for the audience.</p><p>Peter felt the magic cabinet being turned around by Vision, he reached his hands out and tried to touch the sides of the cabinet. He felt the box rocking and forth, but he frowned when he couldn't feel the sides of the cabinet. Nothing was there but space, he was no longer inside the cabinet. He couldn't see anything but darkness, he stepped forward and yelled as he felt himself falling forward.</p><p>The darkness engulfed him, he tightly closed his eyes. He could hear a whooshing sound whizzing passed his ears, he reached his arms out at his sides while he searched the darkness with his hands. He dared not open his eyes, he had no idea if this was part of Vision's magic act. But he soon heard Wanda's voice echoing around him, she sounded panicked</p><p>" Vision, he's gone!"</p><p>" You have to let him go Wanda, he doesn't belong here."</p><p>" Peter, Peter! Where are you?!"</p><p>" You're see him again, don't you worry about that my dear."</p><p>Peter heard a loud cracking sound which caused him to cover up his ears, there was a flash of light and a familiar televison theme tune filled his ears. He opened his eyes and he saw a colourful pool of light, it's flickered like a television screen. He yelled and tightly closed his eyes, he felt a warm wave of comfort washing over him. He landed onto something soft and rolled off it's edge, he soon found himself lying on the floor of his basement.</p><p>Peter warily got onto his feet and pulled his goggles away from his eyes, he was finally home. He looked around his basement and everything that he loved was in it's rightful place, he must have been dreaming. He smiled to himself and climbed back onto his bed, but his attention was soon drawn to his television set.</p><p>" What the..." Peter muttered.</p><p>Peter saw the opening scene to the television show called Bewitched, he saw the star character of the show riding her broom to the cheery theme song. Samantha the witch and her husband Darrin Stephens, he could help but laugh to himself before he buried his face into his blankets. But his hand brushed against a small box, he soon sat up in his bed and took box from his blankets. It was a pack of cards, he had no idea where they had come from since he didn't own any playing cards.</p><p>" I've gotta stop watching Bewitched before my afternoon nap." Peter said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>